


Addicted To You

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dom!Gavin, M/M, sub!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan accidentally drinks coffee made with milk that had been spiked with an aphrodisiac, things get interesting to say the least. Ryan’s just lucky he has Gavin there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, I guess this is pretty kinky. I mean, there’s sex-drugs and dom!Gavin and sub!Ryan and mirrors and begging and dirty talking so yeah, it’s pretty kinky. Do we even have any aphrodisiac fics in this fandom at all? 
> 
> I read this through like 3 times and I don't know if that was enough, if there are any mistakes please let me know!

Ryan had rolled his eyes and stepped to the side when he saw JJ and Blaine giggling, a bottle of something in Blaine’s hand and a camera in JJ’s. He had allowed them past without a word, just wanting to get to the kitchen in peace. After a long morning of playing GTA with the rest of the guys in the Achievement Hunter office, Ryan had decided that he definitely deserved a nice hot cup of coffee so he’d headed straight to the kitchen to make one.

When he finally arrived in the kitchen and made his coffee, he poured a little bit of milk in to make it the perfect colour before putting a spoonful of sugar in there and replacing the milk in the fridge and the used spoon in the sink.

Usually he’d wait until he got back to the office and he was sat down at his desk before taking the first sip but when he left the office previously, Ray and Michael had been chasing each other around the room. Geoff had tried to grab Michael to hold him back but that had only ended up with Michael turning on him instead, grabbing Ray by the back of his shirt and sending the three of them to the floor. Ryan assumed they were probably still messing about and he’d rather not spill any coffee on the floor so he settled for leaning against the counter, the mug in one hand and his phone in the other.

Ryan would have liked to say that he noticed that something was off when he took the first sip of his coffee. But if he did, then he’d be a liar. Because halfway through his drink, his mind had drifted to Gavin and how good he’d looked throughout the recording of their morning videos. Then when he’d almost finished his drink he found himself thinking about how Gavin was so damn hot the other night when he had snuck over to Ryan’s house and they had spent the night together. And by the time the cup was empty, Ryan had taken a few seconds of standing there, confused, before coming to the conclusion that someone had _definitely_ just spiked _something_.

And Ryan would bet Edgar’s freedom that JJ and Blaine had just put some form of aphrodisiac in the milk.

Because there was no other reason for Ryan to be feeling like this; his jeans far too tight, the thin fabric of his shirt to hot for him to bear, and his mind completely in the gutter.

“Ugh, fuck me.” Ryan grumbled, trying to convince himself to be irritated but completely failing when he realised that his subconscious mind was an asshole and he meant what he’d said in a more physical way than any other. That really did sound like a nice solution to his current predicament…

Fuck, he needed to find Gavin.

He quickly put his used mug into the sink before grabbing the milk from the fridge on a second-thought and leaving the room, heading straight for the Achievement Hunter office. He had left his boyfriend casually playing some Titanfall whilst laughing at the antics of Geoff, Michael and Ray.

Luckily he didn’t bump into anyone on his way back to the office (that would’ve been rather awkward to explain, though he did suppose he could blame it all on JJ and Blaine) and he breathed another sigh of relief when he cracked open the door and noticed that Gavin was still sat in his chair with his headphones half-on as he stared intently at the screen.

“Hey Ryan.” Jack greeted casually, smiling up at him and ignoring the three men who were still rolling around, occasionally standing up to try and escape Michael’s wrath but completely failing and ending up back on the floor again. Ryan returned his smile and waved, only leaning half-in the office as he made sure to keep his hips completely obscured from the rest of Achievement Hunter. Because that’d just be a dead giveaway.

“Gavin?” Just saying his name seemed to get his attention. Which was lucky because Ryan didn’t think he could speak full sentences rather well. He found it hard enough to just say his boyfriend’s name. Gavin spun around in his chair to face Ryan with a cheery grin. “I need to speak to you outside.”

“Ooooh, Gavvers, you’re in trouble!!” Geoff managed to shout out before getting shoved into a headlock by Michael and Ray’s combined efforts. Ryan didn’t give them the satisfaction of acknowledging their presence, he was too enthralled by the way Gavin’s shirt rode up a fraction when he stretched, his arms above his head before standing up and making his way to the door.

“Oh, and no one touch this milk. Some fucking asshole spiked it.” Ryan ordered, forcing himself to speak without letting his voice hitch or waver. It was _really_ fucking difficult to speak when in a state like this, especially seeing how he hadn’t even been touched yet. He had _never_ been this hard without at least touching himself beforehand.

He allowed the confused Gavin to exit the room before he placed the almost-full container of milk on the shelf unit and backing out of the doorway. There was no doubt that the rest of the men in the room were confused and wanted to know what was happening, but none of them were stupid enough to drink the milk. Perhaps Michael would, but only on a dare. And Gavin was the only one dumb enough to dare him to drink it.

“What’s up, Rye-bread?” Gavin asked as he clicked the door shut behind him, staring at Ryan and hoping that he would be given _some_ sort of clue. And there it was. There was no way he could miss the completely desperate look in his bright blue eyes that Ryan couldn’t control.

“I… Someone… I need… _Fuck_ , Gavin.” Ryan panted, his  breath coming short as he struggled to form full sentences. Gavin just gave him a really confused look but that quickly morphed into sudden realisation when Ryan whimpered softly.

“Bathroom?” He suggested and when Ryan nodded in agreement, Gavin led the way.

The walk to the bathroom was longer than Ryan would have liked but he managed to keep it together just long enough for him to nearly trip into the bathroom, fumbling with the lock in his hands to shut the main door.

“Woah, Ryan. What was in that milk?” Gavin queried, his voice soft with concern as he watched Ryan lean back against the shut door, breathing rather heavily as he looked at Gavin with a mix of emotions. Gavin could see how hot and bothered he looked, maybe he had come down with a fever?

“S-someone put a fucking aphrodisiac in there.” Ryan managed to stammer out, sounding more like one long word than separate words.

“An aphrodisiac, right… What’s one of those? Is it bad?” Gavin asked, still very confused but concern was definitely the main emotion he was feeling at that moment.

“Uh, you know viagra?” Ryan asked and Gavin nodded, confusion definitely taking over. “Viagra is a form of aphrodisiac.”

“Oh… Um, do you need a glass of water? Or we could go sit outside and get some fresh air?” Now it was Gavin’s turn to stutter a little bit, almost embarrassed. But he was more ashamed that he didn’t notice Ryan’s ‘situation’ earlier. “What do you need?”

“I need you to fuck me.” He said with such desperation that made Gavin’s pupils dilate and his breath hitch slightly. Ryan had his hands pressed against the door behind him to make sure he didn’t touch himself because if he started then there was no way he’d be able to hold himself back. He was fully aware of numerous effects of aphrodisiacs so he knew that if he got off too quickly then he’d just be hot and bothered again.

“Here?!” Gavin exclaimed, honestly shocked at the proposition. “B-but you’ve always been the one to make sure we don’t screw around in the office because we might get caught and it’d be pretty hard to explain ourselves… And I thought we agreed that we didn’t want anyone finding out that we’re together just yet?”

“I _really_ don’t care about that anymore.” Ryan confessed exasperatedly. “I need you _so bad_ , Gavin. I need you to fuck me _now_ and I need you to fuck me _hard_.” He growled, his voice low and lust-filled as he raked his gaze over Gavin’s body and pawed at the hem of Gavin’s shirt in a silent plea for him to do something, _anything_ would be better than this.

“A-and I thought you were more of a top…?” Gavin stated as he allowed Ryan to continue running his hands over Gavin’s clothed chest but didn’t return the gesture, knowing that not touching him would wind him up even more.

“Gavin, _please_ just shut up and fuck me.” Ryan begged, his hips trying to rut forwards against Gavin’s, but he managed to restrain himself just a little bit longer so he could talk with him.

“You sure you want this and it’s not the drugs talking?” Gavin asked. He wasn’t a dick, he’d only do this if it was what Ryan _really_ wanted and if the drugs did nothing but make him horny, not if they made him crave things he didn’t actually want.

“I could probably settle for my right hand if I really had to but I want _you_ , Gavin.” Ryan declared finally and for Gavin, that was the confirmation he was looking for before he started touching Ryan. He started by pressing their bodies together, slipping his knee between Ryan’s legs as he leaned in for a deep kiss. Ryan whimpered, falling apart under Gavin’s fingertips and allowing the Brit to have his way with him.

Ryan welcomed the deft and gentle touches that lasted barely seconds and when he opened his eyes to see the alluringly dark expression on his boyfriend’s face, he groaned loudly and his knees suddenly felt weak.

All too soon, Gavin was breaking the kiss but was tugging off both their shirts, discarding the fabric to one side before turning back to Ryan and smirking. He had been leaning against the wall next to the door for support when Gavin roughly pulled him forwards by the wrist, causing him to drop onto his knees in front of Gavin. Suddenly their positions were switched and Gavin was the one against the wall with a needy looking Ryan knelt on the floor between his legs.

The tight grip on his hair was the only hint Ryan needed for him to hurriedly unbuckle Gavin’s belt and shove down his jeans, forever thankful that Gavin had decided to not wear his skinny jeans today.

“Never seen you so desperate, love.” Gavin purred, a dark smirk forming on his face as he dragged his eyes over Ryan’s body, stopping on his mouth when Ryan bit on his lower lip. He wasted no time in pulling down Gavin’s boxers and pressing his mouth just below his hipbone. Gavin kept his firm grip on Ryan’s hair, guiding his mouth downwards and humming in satisfaction when Ryan nipped at the sensitive skin.

Gavin let out a low groan (that certainly could have been louder if he wanted to alert everyone else in the building to their activities) and tightened his grip on Ryan’s hair when he gently sucked the head of Gavin’s dick into his mouth. A brief idea of teasing Gavin flitted through Ryan’s mind but when he felt his own dick twitch in response as he took more of Gavin’s length into his mouth, that idea was completely scrapped. He needed this too bad.

It took all of Gavin’s willpower not to thrust all the way into Ryan’s mouth as the older man continued the flicking of his tongue and the bobbing of his head. But as it turned out, he didn’t need to because barely a minute had passed before Ryan was all but deep-throating Gavin, taking as much into his mouth as he could and unashamedly loving every second of it.

“F-fucking hell, Ryan.” Gavin panted as he rocked his hips forwards, biting down on his tongue and breath hitching when he felt Ryan use the faintest touch of teeth as he was pulled off Gavin with an obscene pop. “You trying to make me lose it before I get to fuck you?”

“Of course not.” Ryan answered, a look of innocence and desire written across his face as he licked along the underside of Gavin’s length, catching the few drops of pre-cum that had already formed at the head.

“Stand up.” Gavin ordered, the power having already gone to his head as he tugged sharply on Ryan’s hair, causing him to let out a short whine and to palm at himself through his constricting jeans.

“No touching just yet, Ryan.” Gavin said, his voice a low rumble and his accent strong as he watched with a smirk when Ryan pulled himself to his feet and removed his hands from himself. Gavin dropped his hand from Ryan’s hair to rest it on Ryan’s cheek before leaning in for one short, sweet kiss.

“Now take off those trousers and bend over the counter.” Gavin couldn’t help but soak in the sight of Ryan taking his orders so well and without protest. It wasn’t common that roles were reversed and Gavin took charge. But when Gavin took charge, he _really_ took charge. And he was well aware of the effects it had on Ryan, so Gavin made sure to smirk in such a way that conveyed his dirty thoughts with a simple quirk of the lip.

Ryan quickly shed himself of his jeans and underwear, thankful for the support of the counter that also held the bathroom sink as he bent over it and propped himself up on his elbows, because he honestly doubted his knees would hold his weight for much longer. The way Gavin was staring at the beautifully sexy body laid out in front of him with a completely infatuated and lust-filled gaze as he lazily stroked his own erection was beginning to get far too much for Ryan.

He didn’t need to turn around to see his boyfriend because he had a perfect view of him from the mirror spread along the wall in front of him. Ryan watched with anticipation when Gavin reached into a cupboard, and he let out a shaky breath when Gavin stood up, a bottle of lube in his hand. Ryan couldn’t help but huff out a short laugh, not even surprised at the fact that Gavin knew there’d be lube in the bathroom.

“It doesn’t hurt to be prepared so I may have hidden this when we first moved into the new office.” Gavin informed, that cheeky smirk back on his face as he uncapped the lid, coating his fingers with some of the lube before walking back over to Ryan.

One of Gavin’s hands was placed between Ryan’s shoulder blades, holding him firmly in place against the counter while the fingers of the other hand teased Ryan’s hole, leaving the older man whimpering and pleading for Gavin to get on with it. His sheer desperation had Gavin relenting, slipping one finger inside and slowly moving it around, dragging out the action.

Ryan let out a broken moan after a failed attempt at stifling it, not forgetting where they were doing this.

“We’re fine, Ry. Door’s locked.” Gavin soothed, voice low and smooth while he admired the view in front of him; Ryan whimpering as he bent over a counter in front of Gavin, almost shaking with anticipation while Gavin teased and toyed with him, now up to two fingers inside of Ryan.

“God I love seeing you like this,” Gavin muttered deviously as he slipped another finger into Ryan, relishing in the satisfied groan that cracked into another whine. “Bent over in front of me, begging for me to fuck you.”

Ryan’s breath hitched again. He still didn’t know why, but whenever Gavin used more crude language it never failed to send even more heat down towards his crotch.

“Are you gonna beg for me, Ry?” Gavin asked innocently, scissoring his fingers and _knowing_ that Ryan was going to struggle to form coherent words.

“Yes. P- _please_ fuck me, Gavin. I want you inside me, I want you closer, I want you to fuck me so hard that I feel it for a week afterwards.” Ryan pleaded, biting down on his bottom lip and looking up into the mirror to shoot Gavin a look of complete desperation. He was the dictionary definition of coming undone and Gavin was getting drunk off of it, using it to fuel his craving for dominance which he most certainly had in this situation.

“Oh don’t you worry, Ryan. You’re definitely gonna be feeling this for a while.” Gavin growled almost threateningly (and it probably would have been had he not sounded so seductive as he spoke), removing his fingers from Ryan and applying a coating of the lube to his almost painfully hard erection, revelling in the satisfaction of giving himself a few strokes before lining himself up with Ryan.

He stayed there for a second or two, smirking darkly when Ryan tried to rut his hips backwards but was stopped by Gavin’s free hand gripping onto Ryan’s hips to keep him still.

“Gavin can you _please fuck me already?!_ ” Ryan exclaimed loudly, completely disregarding the fact that they were still in the RT building, only caring about Gavin’s hands on his back and hip, the head of Gavin’s dick inside him, and the ghost of Gavin’s breath against the back of his neck as he leaned against Ryan to whisper filthy things to him.

“You love this, don’t you. Me bent over you, my dick in your arse and you begging for more.” Gavin purred seductively and slowly began to slide into Ryan, reducing him to choked whimpers and broken moans until Gavin bottomed out with a grunt.

“Move! I want- I _need_ you to fuck me, Gavin,” Ryan barely managed to gasp that out before

“Tell me how bad you need me,” Gavin ordered, giving the smallest of thrusts to make his point.

“I-I need you so bad,” the whimpering Ryan mumbled, brain still too overwhelmed to be coherent.

“C’mon Ryan, you’re the articulatory genius here, you can do better than that.” Gavin proclaimed, smirking deviously as he began to slowly rub Ryan’s back, nails faintly dragging every now and then, adding that to the list of endless sensations Ryan was drowning in. He wound his other hand around to Ryan’s front, stroking Ryan’s inner thigh but avoiding touching where he needed it most.

“I’ve never needed you more, I feel like I’m on fire every time you so much as touch me and- _fuck_ ,” he cursed when he found he still struggled with anything beyond average vocabulary, electing to beg in the dirtiest way he could possibly muster. “Gavin I just _need_ you, okay? I need your cock inside of me and I need you to fuck me and I want to feel you everywhere and _oh god-_ ” Gavin cut Ryan off by sliding almost fully out of him then slamming back in, electing a moaned shout from Ryan who forced himself to raise his head just enough to watch Gavin in the mirror.

“You wanna be fucked like a little bitch? I’ll fuck you like a little bitch.” Gavin growled darkly, a hint of something devious within his tone as he set a rough pace, thrusting into Ryan hard, knowing that was exactly how he liked it when he bottomed.

Ryan was making the most pornographic whimpers and moans imaginable, his soft begs of “harder” and “faster” and “fuck me” only spurring Gavin to do exactly that, rolling his hips in a deliciously arousing way and reaching a hand forwards to stroke Ryan’s length that was already dripping pre-cum.

Kisses were pressed along Ryan’s back, and gentle nips of the teeth were turned into not-so-gentle bites as Gavin sucked and grazed his teeth along the skin of Ryan’s back. He left numerous marks that he knew would blossom into colourful bitemarks and hickeys, but he was courteous enough to make sure that they were only in places easily coverable by clothing.

From the shaking and shivering Ryan was doing, Gavin could easily read that he was getting close. So he stopped jerking Ryan off, instead wrapping his hand around the base of Ryan’s hardened cock to stop him from releasing too soon.

“Not yet, can’t have you having all the fun now, can we?” Gavin teased, giving another addictive roll of the hips as he thrusted back into Ryan.

“P-please let me come!” Ryan begged, whining when Gavin squeezed his cock a little bit harder to prevent him from doing just that. But he continued to thrust into Ryan ruthlessly, angling perfectly to barely brush against Ryan’s prostate but not enough to press fully against it. The tease of pleasure was absolutely _agonising_ but pleasurable all the same and Ryan found himself whimpering every time Gavin thrusted in.

“Not yet, Ryan.” Gavin repeated, bringing his free hand up to Ryan’s shoulder blade, holding him still again and flicking his gaze to the mirror to admire the view once more.

A few more thrusts and Gavin could feel his orgasm slowly building up in his lower abdomen. “Okay, I’m close.”

“You’re such a whore, holy shit.” Gavin muttered, dragging his blunt nails down the colourful canvas of Ryan’s back, leaving soft red marks down it. He twisted his hand on Ryan’s length, making Ryan’s breath hitch as he twitched his hips forwards slightly into Gavin’s hand.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ whore.” Ryan panted back breathlessly, causing Gavin to let out a soft chuckle before going back to his laboured breathing.

“Ryan, _fuck_ , it feels so good to fuck you raw and have _you_ screaming _my_ name for once as you bed for me to go harder and faster.” Gavin continued to mutter filthy words and sentiments as he got closer and close to release. He stroked Ryan’s dick lavishingly as they both finally climaxed - Gavin into Ryan, and Ryan spilling all over Gavin’s hand - Gavin’s hips stuttering then stilling before he slowly gave a few more thrusts and a few more strokes of Ryan’s dick. Ryan had cried out broken profanities and curses until he had completely ridden out his orgasm.

After finishing, Gavin collapsed forwards, pulling out before leaning on Ryan’s back, his hands reaching up to rest on Ryan’s biceps.

Ryan let him relax for a minute or two before thinking that they really out to get back to the office and not be falling asleep naked on the bathroom sink counter after vigorous sex. “Gav? You gonna get off’a me?”

“Meh.” Gavin mumbled, his face pressed into the crook of Ryan’s shoulder, breathing in his scent and relishing in it. “Maybe.”

“Gav, they’re gonna wonder what took us so long.”

“Meh.” He groaned as he had an internal conflict; on one hand, it was lovely to be plastered over Ryan’s back, skin against skin and absolutely exhausted. On the other hand, he would end up with a sore back if he stayed bent at this uncomfortable angle and he couldn’t imagine how it would have felt for Ryan to have the countertop pressing into his stomach. “ _Fine_.”

Slowly and lethargically, Gavin peeled himself off of Ryan and grabbed a handful of tissues to clean themselves up with. He also swiped up his clothes from the floor, throwing Ryan’s over to him - luckily he caught them - before begrudgingly getting dressed.

“It’s okay, we’ve only got a few more hours then we can go home.”

“Thank eff it’s Friday.” Gavin sighed wistfully, knowing that later that day he was going to tell Geoff he was hitching a ride with Ryan, then he’d give him a text saying they’re out for drinks, then another (forcefully misspelt) saying he was staying the night.

“You can say that again,” Ryan said with a light chuckle before he buckled his belt back in place, walking over to the door to the hallway as he did so. “Because by the time we’re home, I think I’ll need you to do me another favour again.”

Instead of immediately unlocking the door and leaving, Ryan turned around to face Gavin and tugged on his wrist to pull him into a warm kiss, infinitely softer and more loving and caring than before, where the pure need to be fucked had overridden almost everything else in Ryan’s mind.

He slowly pulled back from the kiss, ruffling Gavin’s hair fondly before reaching to unlock the door but pausing before his hand touches the handle.

Ryan was hit with the sudden realisation of just how pathetically _desperate_ he’d sounded whilst Gavin fucked him into the counter… Shit, he probably sounded like an absolute slut, or a horny teenager… Probably both at the same time, actually.

“Fuck… Uh, sorry for being so needy, by the way. I must’ve sounded like a right bitch.” Ryan admitted, feeling a slight blush creep up his cheeks. He knew he could be a complete whimpering and desperate mess when topped roughly and in the right way, just like Gavin had done previously. It wasn’t a part of him he let many partners see, only Gavin really got to take advantage of it because of the mutual trust between them. They’d experimented with many kinks before simply because of this, certainly making their sex-life all that more interesting.

“Nah that’s alright, you make a great bottom.” Gavin complemented, albeit the hint of a teasing tone wasn’t absent. That underlying tone was only there because this just wasn’t something that happened often. Usually Ryan would take full control and Gavin would be the one begging. So role-reversal was something that didn’t happen often and was enjoyed thoroughly by both parties.

Ryan smirked but didn’t retort, his mind instead thinking of a thousand possibilities when Gavin added to his point. “We’re definitely gonna have to do this again sometime,” he declared, sharing a knowing grin with Gavin but not allowing him to get carried away with himself, so he added a quick, “I hope to god that no one else drank any of the milk,” as he smoothened down his shirt, checking himself once in the mirror before following Gavin out of the bathroom.

“I hope so too, I was kind of planning on taking it.” Gavin said, driving Ryan crazy again by flashing him one of those signature smirks of his.

Ryan rolled his eyes but couldn’t disguise the grin he wore, “milk goes off, stupid.”

“I guess we’ll just have to use it soon then, won’t we?” Gavin explained with a frustrating amount of logic before skipping into the Achievement Hunter office and greeting the other guys. Meanwhile, Ryan explained away their absence, mentioning something about an idea for a secret video and they weren’t questioned after that.

They both breathed a silent sigh of relief when they found that the milk bottle was still on the shelf, although neither of them had bothered to check how much had already been used before the aphrodisiac mishap so if someone _had_ used it, they wouldn’t be able to tell. Either way, Ryan still made sure to hide the milk under his desk - making a mental note not to forget it when he leaves - before glancing over at Gavin.

Gavin winked at Ryan who smirked back knowingly as they sat back down at their respective desks. Ray gave them an odd look, raising an eyebrow but not bothering to comment, pinning it down to their idea having something to do with killing everyone, and he got back to work. Even Geoff had given them a thoughtful look, as if he was trying to work out what had _really_ gone on in their absence, but he too decided to drop it.

But no one noticed how pale Michael was as he stumbled out of the office, muttering something about finding Lindsay and taking a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
